


Пятая точка

by Molly_Malone



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blushing, Danny's ass, Dirty Talk, M/M, Steve's Hands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Ну правда, задница Дэнни. И всё. (Кстати, разве может быть достаточно описаний совершенства, коим является задница Дэнни?)





	Пятая точка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pinched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484764) by [Veela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela/pseuds/Veela). 



Всё началось с одного щипка.

Гавайский департамент полиции и до этого был полон горячих слухов и домыслов, правда, пока никто ничего не высказывал спецподразделению. Ничего вроде: «Дэнни Уильямс любит нагибаться для своего бойфренда, чтобы коммандер трахал его в зад».

Может быть из-за того, что Дэнни не считал Стива МакГарретта своим бойфрендом, скорее боссом-с-бонусами. Но, похоже, этот аспект мало влиял на местные слухи.

В последнее время часто случалось, что Стив катастрофически сильно отвлекался на сочные выпуклости восхитительных ягодиц своего партнёра. Настолько отвлекался, что сам факт нахождения в «общественной среде», как бы выразился Дэнни, просто вылетал у него из головы.

И это не просто «случилось».

Это был поэтапный процесс, как обычно и происходит.

Поначалу Стив пытался должным образом вникнуть в логические выкладки Чина по поводу возможного местонахождения их текущей криминальной цели — снайпера.

Он переминался с ноги на ногу, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Сложил руки на груди, отметая одно нереалистичное предположение, и на автомате сделал шаг назад от стола, чтобы перевести своё внимание на карту, которую Чин вывел на экран.

По чистейшему совпадению из-за этого шага в угол обзора Стива попались соблазнительные формы округлой задницы Дэнни. Серьёзно, наверное, нелегко пришлось тому портному, который шил его свадебный костюм. Не так уж часто встречается настолько идеальный образчик сексуально привлекательного зада.

Поэтому вполне понятно, что эти округлые ягодицы так и потянули Стива разомкнуть сложенные на груди руки, и ближайшая ладонь оказалась на несколько дюймов ближе к этой притягательной пятой точке. Они стояли так близко, что внушительный бицепс Дэнни, обтянутый тонким хлопком, коснулся неожиданно чувствительной кожи на предплечье Стива, когда Дэнни наклонился к обожаемому Чином девайсу.

И, естественно, следующим шагом Стива на этом пути саморазрушения был взгляд вниз, на партнёра. Или, скорее, откровенное пожирание взглядом зада Дэнни.

Нельзя сказать, что он сделал это специально.

Явно, его глаз зацепило просто само движение.

В спецназе ВМС Стива учили всегда обращать внимание на изменения в окружающей обстановке. Конечно, здесь просто на автомате сработали его натренированные навыки: Стив отметил привлекательные зрительные раздражители.

К тому моменту Дэнни был уже в том состоянии, когда скука и замешательство сливаются воедино, и он готов был применять свои механизмы успокоения. Он явно захотелпрочесать пальцами свои тщательно уложенные волосы, но в последний момент остановился, решив, что ёжик на голове — это давно не модно (разве что для Стива, когда он вытирает волосы полотенцем после душа — такого душа, который занимает больше трёх минут, если вы правильно понимаете).

Вместо этого Дэнни довольствовался тем, что соблазнительно провёл своими коротко остриженными ногтями по волосам над ушами. В обратную сторону он поскрёб ногтями чуть сильнее, от этого по его спине прошла внезапная волна дрожи, и Дэнни сдвинулся, стараясь прогнать этот жар.

На самом деле, это возымело лишь один результат — аппетитные тылы Дэнни оказались в опасной близости к тому, чтобы стать жертвой потери Стивом концентрации. Сосредоточившись на его глютеус максимус, Стив (объективно) изучал похвальные достоинства своего «не совсем бойфренда».

А, да ладно, кого он пытается обмануть? Его подробные фантазии (он хотел стащить с Дэнни брюки и вставить ему прямо тут, да так, чтобы он хватался за этот стол) были предельно субъективными и личными . Но так весь стол Чина будет заляпан спермой...

Как ни нравилась Стиву мысль о том, чтобы нагнуть своего партнёра на электронном столе и вставить член ему в зад, Стив всё же уважал ценную собственность своих коллег по команде. И Дэнни наверняка откажется подавать губернатору форму по компенсации затрат и не станет объяснять отделу техподдержки, почему устройство вышло из строя из-за воздействия каких-то подозрительных веществ.

По этой причине Стив рассматривал своё следующее действие как пример исключительной выдержки характера. Его ладонь легла на зад Дэнни, нежно обхватив идеальное полушарие.

Его большой палец вполне ожидаемо скользнул в ложбинку по центру. Однако Дэнни всё же смог сдержаться и никак не отреагировал, когда Стив слегка нажал на подрагивающее отверстие.

Мозги у Стива отключились, когда он почувствовал, как под его большой горячей ладонью перекатываются мышцы. И прежде чем член позволил мозгам хотя бы поверхностно оценить последствия его действий, указательный и большой пальцы сползли к нижней части сочной задницы Дэнни и нахально ущипнули его.

Вся эта достославная катастрофа заняла лишь несколько секунд, но скандал от того, как откровенно возбуждающе взвизгнул Дэнни, затянется на всю жизнь.

В то же мгновенье Чин поднял голову и ошарашенно уставился на Дэнни.

Дэнни очаровательно покраснел под удивлённым взглядом Чина. И правда, к чему фразочки типа «коммандер МакГарретт обожает отсасывать и глотать, а на выходных кататься на Камаро своего партнёра», когда и так можно насладиться совершенно уникальным событием: у всегда непробиваемо уравновешенного и спокойного Чина брови взлетели практически до линии роста волос от того, что да, действительно, Стив только что ущипнул Дэнни за задницу.

Прямо перед ним.

Более того, Стив даже не пытался выглядеть хоть чуточку смущенным. Он уверенно встретил взгляд Чина, в то время как Дэнни неожиданно сильно заинтересовался дорогами и точками на карте на экране.

Молчание прервал голос Коно по громкой связи: «Босс?»

И тут же Чин стал сама профессиональность, подводя свои аргументы в пользу небходимости тщательной работы на местности к логическому завершению.

Стив серьёзно кивнул:

— Нам надо сузить число вариантов. Коно — необходима разведка на местности.

Стив ухмыльнулся, как кот, добравшийся до сметаны, когда румянец у Дэнни распространился до рубашки.

Как жаль, что нельзя расстегнуть тесные брюки Дэнни, чтобы посмотреть на его задницу в совершенно обнажённом виде. Стив бы увидел красную отметину на бледной коже ягодицы, которая потрясающе совпадала по цвету с румянцем на щеках Дэнни.


End file.
